Dimensional Accidentals
The Author (not of the journals) Written by DeltaMagnatude. All characters (except for some) are not canon in the PVZ universe, as they are canon in my mind's universe. Story Dr. Zomboss invents a dimension machine to see other universes (in a nice way). It doesn't go as planned... Characters Dennis Ellie Crazy Dave Mundy Doctor Edgar George Zomboss Some other plants Other-Dimensional Characters Characters from Sonic and Mario Splatoon characters (AAANNNDDD, the Splatoon characters canon to only Splatoon fans, like TamarinFrog) Team Fortress 2 characters Some other games ??? Notes: - Characters will constantly break the 4th wall. - Swear words are in Medieval language. - HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THIS STORY. Now don't come to me saying I copied him and switched it a bit. Chapter 1: Some kind of way to relieve stress --------------------------<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>-------------------------- Dr. Zomboss: Ugh... Foot Soldier: *Opens door with an extremely loud bang* Boss! The ultra MK-II laser weapon prototype testing is a success! Dr. Zomboss: ...Oh. I already know that. Foot Soldier: Excuse me? Dr. Zomboss: Yes, I tested the weapons before the testing day was supposed to start. I didn't tell you because I wanted to hear the results, in case if I didn't overheat the weapon yesterday. Foot Soldier: What are the consequences with the weapon overheating? Dr. Zomboss: A explosion that is equivalent to the infamous "Army of One" weapon, which means a gigantic explosion, due it's extreme inhumane nature of power. Foot Soldier: Wow. Anyway, what's your next weapon? Dr. Zomboss: It's not a weapon... Foot Soldier: But every zombie in the base is expecting weapons to beat the plants! You should make an announcement! Dr. Zomboss: When in the brains I said I'll be making weapons every time? Foot Soldier: Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Dr. Zomboss: Uh, what? Foot Soldier: Errmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Erm what? Foot Soldier: Hmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Hm what? Foot Soldier: Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Dr. Zomboss: Uh, what? Foot Soldier: Errmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Erm what? Foot Soldier :Hmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Hm what? Foot Soldier: Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Dr. Zomboss: Uh, what? Foot Soldier: Errmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Erm what? Foot Soldier: Hmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Hm what? Foot Soldier: Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Dr. Zomboss: Uh, what? Foot Soldier: Errmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Erm what? Foot Soldier: Hmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Hm what? Foot Soldier: Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Dr. Zomboss: Uh, what? Foot Soldier: Errmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Erm what? Foot Soldier: Hmmmmmm... Dr. Zomboss: Oh for brain's sake, stop saying "UURRRR" or "DURRR" or any of that nightsoil! We can't have our reader, waiting all day! Foot Soldier: Uh... I-I... I don't remember sir! (Sorry, for that part!) Later... Dr. Zomboss: Every zombie! Gather around in the main area for an important announcement! (Every zombie walks into the large room) Dr. Zomboss: I have an extremely important announcement to make. I AM NOT INVENTING, DEVELOPING NOR CREATING ANY NEW WEAPONS! Zombies: (Everyone starts muttering, talking and whispering. Some responds in anger) Dr. Zomboss: I am not creating weapons due to heavy stress from the recently failings to conquer the entirety of Suburbia then turning it into "Zom-burbia". As you know, our base is in Neighbour Ville (DeltaMagnatude thinks Neighbour Ville is in Suburbia, . This story is canon to his mind) so I can build my secret plans in peace without getting bombed by "that", guy... (DeltaMagnatude. He likes to blow up my base.) Well, anyway! I am building a project to see other people... Zombies: HHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM? Dr. Zomboss: ...from other places... Zombies: YEEESSSSS!? (Zombies starts getting excited) Dr. Zomboss: ...in different times... Scientist: (Ooh, This 'a gettin' interesting...) Dr. Zomboss: ...in different, DIMENSIONS! (Zombies stop getting excited. Zomboss's goal is to conquer History and Suburbia, but not dimensions! They get extremely confused.) Zombies: Wait... WE CAN INVADE THOSE DIMENSIONS TO EAT THEIR BRAINS! YAY!!! Dr. Zomboss: Simmer down! I can only access it. I'm only using it to see how other people live and relieve myself from stress. Zombies: AW COME ON! (iwuytreiotjeiroutmjuoraraithewfmiq rarrrhhh rarrhhh every zombie is angry) Gargantuar: I want to squish some brains for my imp! Engineer: I want to steal their technology to advance my machinery! General Supremo: I want to take their guns and attach it to my gatling gun to make a ultimate-firing weapon against the plants! Disco 80's Zombies: I honestly don't care, I only wanted to hear their music. Dr. Zomboss: EVERY ZOMBIE SHUT UP! (The zombies quiet down quick) Dr. Zomboss: Okay, I don't think want to freaking go through every zombie wanting to do whatever the sard they wanted to do with the dimension people! SO SHUT THE '''(I'm sorry, . Yes, it's DeltaMagnatude here speaking, but the rest of this dialogue has been cut off because he basically swears for 2 minutes straight. 4th wall broken anyone? Anyone? Not one? Aww...) Chapter 2: The Prototype in the Hype of the Night in Neighbour Ville: Humans POV --------------------------<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>-------------------------- Dennis: Um... Is it me or Zomboss haven't attack in 2 weeks? Ellie: Oh yeah... bro, we should find out! Dennis: I wouldn't do that. Zomboss might as well be creating a large machine that could potentially nuke this country, like what he did last time. Ellie: ...Never mind. You just slapped some sense into me. Mundy: I've haven't seen any zombies in quite a while! Except for the ones stuck in glass jars. *sips water from cup* Crazy Dave: BOOYAH! (Mundy screams; spilling the water onto this page) Crazy Dave: Hah! It got you alright! (Wabby Wabbo... oops. I forgot how to lol. would you please, ?) Dennis: Who are you talking to? Crazy Dave: The rea- I mean, nothing. (Mundy falls on the floor, fainted) Crazy Dave: ...I hope he's alright. Dennis & Ellie: Don't worry! He's plentiful alright! (Dennis: We wake him up with ice water, he'll get into a 3-day coma if we don't wake him up. Ellie: Yeah. I remember ''that''''' time...) The Prototype in the Hype of the Night in Neighbour Ville: Zombie POV --------------------------<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>-------------------------- Dr. Zomboss: Finally! (Dr. Zomboss stares at his glorious work) FINALLY! IT'S ALL DONE! IT'S ALL DONE AFTER WORKING FOR 28 HOURS NON-STOP!!! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! HAH HAH hah, hah hah... ha... ha... h... *Zomboss collapses on the floor; sleeping* Scientist Zombie: *Walking in* 'Ey boss! I got some repor- *Looks at the ground* Oh. He fell asleep. Might as well stare at while Zomboss sleeps... okay never mind. Leaving this place.